


Secret F(x)ions

by Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic



Category: Amber Liu - Fandom, f(x), kryber, krystal jung - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber and Krystal both know how they feel but neither one has told the other, their friends are starting to get suspicious though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret F(x)ions

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS IF YOU ENJOYED THE WORK, THANK YOU.
> 
> ALL SPEECH IS IN ENGLISH AS I DON'T KNOW KOREAN.
> 
> TEXT AND EMAIL TEXT IS DENOTED BY APOSTROPHES.

There's something going on between those two, Luna's thoughts were her own but she glanced over at Victoria and wondered if she'd spotted Amber and Krystal's awkwardness too. It was easy to see how much Amber adored Krystal from the way she sat near her, never leaving her side unless she had to, going only to the toilet and fetching Krystal's belongings, not letting her lift a finger. If Amber was a boy, there would be no doubt that they would be dating, she treated Krystal like a princess but she never showed it to this level in public, always aware of backlash from the media, after all they were big stars now. Luna had been watching Amber so intensely that she snapped out of her daydream as her phone pinged, it was a message from Victoria, although why she couldn't just walk over and talk she didn't know. 'Why are you staring at Amber? you look like you love her...just kidding', she flushed as she read the message, how did she know, she didn't want Victoria thinking she had a crush on Amber, yes it was true that Amber had a handsome charm but she hadn't ever seen her in that way. Typing quickly with no eye contact between them she wrote back, 'As if! haven't you noticed how she looks at Krystal? She does everything for her, literally. I just thought it was cute'. Looking up, she smiled at Victoria who had turned in her direction, before she received a reply, Amber was getting up, looking between her friends, she walked out of the room, Victoria jerked her head to tell Luna to follow, getting up slowly, Luna caught up to Amber pretty quickly, she was texting as Luna drew level with her, Krystal was the recipient of course. "Hey Amber, how are you today?", she realised how odd she must have sounded since Amber put her phone away and looked at her confused, when did she ever sound so formal with friends?, never. A crooked smile broke out on Amber's lips, "Why are you talking like that, all formal and stuff. What's up with you today anyway? You've been acting weird all day", she laughed a little at Luna's embarrassed expression, what was she so awkward about, her phone buzzed in her pocket, she took it out and read Krystal's message, 'HELP! Vic's asking me stuff about you.. I don't know what to say.. come back!!', the smirk left Amber's lips as she looked up at Luna, turning back and totally engrossed in texting Krystal back, Luna trailing behind slightly. 'Don't worry, i'm on my way back Xx', what was with their friends? did they know something? had they been that obvious?, she fixed her expression, well aware that all this time, Luna had been scrutinizing her face for signs of guilt, what was she going to say to them?, damn. Turning the corner back into the room, Luna gave Victoria a knowing look and Amber avoided Krystal's panicked eyes as she sat down next to her. Once everyone was sat down nobody said a word, Amber's phone buzzed, as did Victoria's, had she been interrogating Krystal whilst Luna kept Amber busy, were they scheming together?, what was going on?. It was no good, she couldn't resist any longer, she let her eyes travel up from her phone, locking with Krystal's, she didn't care what Luna and Victoria were texting each other about them, she just couldn't leave Krystal feeling like she'd done something wrong, she looked so helpless, her little princess. The buzzing of phones was intense between thier friends, it was starting to annoy Amber, looking between them she lost it a little, "What's up with you guys?, what's with the texting?, I'm going home anyway, I've recorded my part of the song for today, do you want a lift K?", well aware that Luna and Victoria were watching, she looked directly into Krystal's eyes, "I'll wait by the car, text me when you're on your way ok?", it was hard to keep the anger out of her voice as she left, walking distractedly back to her car, she leant on the driver's side, one foot on the door. A few minutes went by when her phone pinged, it was Krystal, 'On my way, we have to talk Xx', every time Amber read Krystal's text kisses, her heart skipped a beat. Putting her phone in her pocket and flicking her eyes up to the door of the building in front of her, she saw Krystal's red hair and cute figure walking towards her, walking round to the passenger door, she held it open for Krystal to get in, pushing it gently closed behind her, looking anywhere but at Krystal, she got into the driver's side and shutting the door after herself she turned the key in the ignition and drove off on the long journey home. It was a short while into the journey before Amber broke the silence, eyes firmly on the road ahead, "Are you coming to my place or do you want me to drop you at yours?", there was no denying the tension, although she had had ample time to calm down from earlier. Even though she wasn't looking, Amber could tell that Krystal was staring at her, was she upset? Amber hoped she hadn't upset her. She sighed and quickly glanced at Krystal before watching the road again, "Krys, I'm sorry if I've seemed cold earlier but the others were giving off a weird vibe and it frustrates me to know they talk about me behind my back, especially if it involves you..", she felt her cheeks burning, she'd said too much, damn!. It took Krystal by surprise, what had Amber meant by that?, did she know how she felt? Oh god!. She looked down in embarrassment as she almost whispered a reply, "Amber, there's something we need to talk about, let's go to your apartment", her palms were sweating, wiping on her dress, she was all to aware that her heart was beating rapidly, this was it, all or nothing, what if Amber didn't feel the same? she couldn't deal with the humiliation of rejection, she couldn't lose Amber, or the other girls friendship if they got together publicly. She spent the rest of the journey looking out the window, Amber had simply nodded, unable to form words. They pulled into the parking lot, Amber had her own space and a permit in her window as a resident, turning off the engine, Amber let out another sigh as she got out of the car, this time not opening Krystal's door for her, what had been taken from thier brief conversation that would make her cold towards her princess?. Confused and still really nervous, Krystal joined Amber at the front of the car and they walked into the building together, Amber using her key-card to open doors along the way. She quickly checked her pigeon hole for post, all the time, Krystal shuffled nervously behind her, she picked up 2 letters and a package, their shoes stuck temporarily to the checkerboard lino as they took each step, turning towards the lift, they stopped, Krystal hadn't noticed that Amber had stopped and she bumped gently into her, "Sorry 'Ber", her tone was still a whisper compared to her usual upbeat self. It was an awkward 2 minutes until the lift dinged and they stepped inside, side by side, Krystal looked at Amber who maintained steady eye contact with the lift doors, it seemed like she was the only person in the lift, how awkward. Krystal was uneasy in lifts at the best of times, the clattering and grinding of gears made her feel as though the cable could snap at any moment, if only Amber would look at her, comfort her with those searching eyes so full of love and kindness. The doors opened and Krystal had to gain all of her composure so as not to run from the deathtrap, Amber stepped out calmly paying no attention to her guest, they reached her flat and she turned the key, pushing the door open with her foot, she held it open for Krystal but never looked at her, what had she done wrong this time?. JackJack's barks welcomed his mummy home and she went over to pet him, depositing her post on the kitchen counter. Krystal glanced over at it, it was fan mail, nothing serious, she went to sit down on the sofa, Amber followed and sat next to her, flicking the tv on with the touch of a button. That was it, Krystal had had enough of the ignorance and silence, she had to say something, she grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, Amber made eye contact fro the first time in an hour or more. "Amber! what's wrong with you? why aren't you talking to me?", Amber made to answer but by this time Krystal was in full swing and if she didn't say how she felt now, she would never say it, "Amber, I wanted to talk to you, It's not easy for me to say and I've been working up to this, so here it goes", she took a deep breath, now Amber's eyes never left hers, this made her more nervous, "Well, you know we've been friends for a long time right?, I, Um, I, Well...", The words just didn't want to come out, how could she be tongue-tied at a time like this?. Before she could go on, Amber took Krystal's hands into hers and said, "It's ok Krys, I know how you feel, honestly, i've been working my way up to telling you the same thing but I didn't wanna ruin what we have as friends, I've, in all honesty, loved you from day one, since I first saw you. From your beautiful eyes right down to your cute little toes, I just didn't know how to deal with my feelings but now maybe we can get to know each other a little better than a friendship?". Krystal didn't know what to say, her heart was beating out of her chest, she was sure it was audible, she was so happy that Amber felt the same, her grin stretched across her face and she saw it was reciprocated, except Amber had that goofy kind of smile where her mouth turned up at the corners, it was cute. Standing up and releasing Krystal's hands, Amber walked into the bathroom, what was she doing?, a second later, Krystal's phone pinged, it was a text from Amber, she was so cheesy sometimes, it didn't matter that she was in the other room and could talk face to face with Krystal, she liked to do this. 'Princess, i'm just having a shower, make yourself at home Xxx', Krystal's heart leapt, it was so nice to feel loved finally. She's just got up to get a drink from the kitchen when her phone pinged again, 'P.s. I love you Xxx', she blushed at Amber's sudden affection, the sound of the shower water could be heard from where she was, Amber had forgotten to close the bathroom door, so Krystal put the glass of milk down on the coffee table in the sitting room and walked to the bathroom, she was about to close the bathroom door and leave but she glanced around the door so as not to frighten Amber with the sudden closure, blushing even more than before she stepped backwards out of the room, closing the door behind her and slumped against the wall, catching her breath at what she'd just seen, the fully naked body of her best friend and now girlfriend?, she was shaking as she walked to the sofa and sat down, that image would be cemented in her memory, it wasn't a horrible image, she just hadn't expected it. When Amber emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, white vest and shorts on, she sat on the sofa next to Krystal and wondered why it was so quiet, Krystal hadn't had the tv on this whole time. "Are you ok Krys?, about before, what do you think, do you wanna make a go of it? We don't have to tell anyone, none of the girls need to know if you don't want them too", she touched Krystal's hand as she asked, Krystal turned to face her, a small smile on her lips, Amber wished she could see into her mind. No words escaped Krystal's lips but she nodded her agreement and grinned with the joy of knowing they'd both be very happy together and nobody could ruin that. The night passed with ease, Krystal had gotten into her pyjamas whilst Amber was in the bathroom washing her face and brushing her teeth, they weren't at the stage of their relationship that they were comfortable seeing each other naked, although secretly Krystal had peeked accidentally earlier. Turning the light off in the bedroom, Amber felt her way to the bed, making Krystal jump slightly as her hand bumped into Krystal's side, "Sorry princess", Krystal could hear the grin in Amber's whispered voice, the bed sank a little as Amber laid down next to her, this was nice, if a little awkward. Both their arms were straight by their sides, Krystal's heart skipped a beat when she felt Amber's hand touch hers, their fingers interlocking, she was glad Amber couldn't see her face, the grin just wouldn't go away. Time seemed to pass slowly, they spent a few minutes laying like this until Krystal rolled over to face Amber and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, she put her head back on the pillow and before long, she was sound asleep, she was a light snorer, her dreams flashed before her eyes, memories from the day that had just passed, she managed to edit them so that Amber's face was the repeat image, narrated by their conversations. An arm reached around her as Amber cuddled her and Krystal's head nuzzled into Amber's chest, soft snores echoed throughout the flat, accompanied by JackJack's light growling snores from the front room. When Amber awoke, Krystal wasn't next to her, she only wondered for a moment before she realised the shower was on, slumping back onto the bed, she gave her eyes a second to wake up, rubbing her face, what a crazy day yesterday had been, Krystal was hers finally, she had never been so happy. Getting out of bed, she crossed the room and went to say morning to JackJack before she cooked breakfast for them both, she hadn't bothered to get dressed, although she wondered how she'd fell asleep in one vest and shorts but woken in a t-shirt and boxers. Throwing a couple of eggs and rashers of bacon into the pan already sizzling sausages, she watched over them whilst humming an old F(X) song, she couldn't remember which one, it was probably Dracula. She jumped slightly, almost burning herself as she felt arms wrap around her waist, Krystal had finished in the shower and was being super affectionate, "Mmm, that smells beautiful Am", she sniffed the food as they shuffled together across the kitchen to plate-up. Amber smiled continually as they carried on shuffling into the front room, putting the plates down, she turned around and with breaking Krystal's grip around her waist, she lightly held her face and kissed her softly but lingering. How long had they waited for this?, too long, both made a sharp intake of breath with the excitement of the kiss, temporarily forgetting where they were and staring into each others eyes, Amber broke off the kiss only when she heard JackJack barking for attention. Krystal slumped back onto the sofa as Amber released her, her head was swimming with fuzziness, what was she meant to think after that? It felt so good, she'd gone numb slightly from the aftermath of the kiss, Amber however was acting as though it wasn't the first time she'd kissed Krystal, going about feeding JackJack and checking the answerphone before sitting down to her breakfast. Both of them ate quickly, knowing they were due in rehearsals in an hour, they'd have to set out as soon as they finished eating. Amber took their plates to the kitchen when they'd finished, they had eaten in total silence, and put them in the sink, opting to wash them later. They got fully dressed quickly, Amber picked up her keys and said goodbye to JackJack before holding the door open for Krystal, locking it behind herself as they walked to the lift, they didn't talk all the way to the car, when Amber had pulled her door shut and turned on the engine, Krystal found her voice and asked something she really needed to know before they saw the others, "Am, how should we be around Victoria and Luna?, I don't want them to know just yet". She looked right at Amber as she asked, Amber grinned, Krystal was so cute when she was like this, "Ok, we just have to act like we usually do, except we have to refrain from excess touching and kisses obviously", she laughed, "I think they already suspect something since last time we were in the studio they were so secretive and texting each other all the time, plus they tried to talk to us separately, as long as we don't tell them anything, we should be fine, Ok princess?", she momentarily looked into Krystal's eyes, touching her hand quickly before placing it back on the steering wheel. They arrived at the studio in no time, both sighing in unison, Amber turned the engine off and they both stepped out of the car, pressing the button on the key-fob to lock the car, Amber made sure Krystal was ok before they walked in. When they walked into the empty room where they were due to record for the day, they thought it was odd that the others weren't already in, maybe they were early. Before they could think of possible explanations for Luna and Victoria's absence, both girls turned the corner into the studio, as if they had been mentally drawn to Amber and Krystal's thoughts. They all sat down to endure an awkward silence, Krystal's head was swimming from the events of earlier on in Amber's flat, the taste of her lips, soft, sweet and warm, she had been in a daydream when Luna shouted her back into reality, she didn't want to leave the daydream but if they were going to keep it a secret, she would have to control her absences or Victoria and Luna would be more suspicious than Amber had told her they were now. Amber didn't really notice how the session went, although it passed by without incident, she couldn't stop thinking about Krystal, the feel of her body, as she'd snuggled into Amber last night, the gentle sweetness of her lips, she even felt the warmth between them as they'd kissed, it was hard to shake these thoughts and she didn't want to but she had to be aware of Victoria and Luna. Both Krystal and Amber's phones pinged at the same time, weird, it was Victoria, had she seen their spaced-out ways and put two and two together?, they panicked slightly as they opened their texts simultaneously. 'What's up with you, why are you so day-dreamy?, Luna wants to know if you're coming to hers later for movie night and a sleepover? X', Amber figured Krystal had been sent the same text but didn't make eye contact in case it looked suspicious, Victoria was watching them whilst Luna was playing a game on her phone. Typing a quick reply, 'Nothing Vic, I'm ok, yeah sounds good :) X', how awkward would a sleepover be now, knowing that her girlfriend was in a room just opposite, sneaking between rooms would be impossible, Luna could hear a mouse fart. Sighing a little at the thought, Amber told the others she was getting a drink from the vending machine down the corridor and walked out of the room, still on her phone, she drafted a quick message to two people: her sister Jackie (she'd left a message asking how Amber was on the answerphone) saying she was ok and how was she? and one to Krystal, 'Hey Krys, did you get Vic's text about Luna's sleepover?, it's gonna hurt knowing you're that close but I can't be with you, just know that i'll be thinking of you all night princess Xxx', she knew it was cheesy but pressing send as she reached the vending machine, she couldn't help but grin to herself. Footsteps behind her made her jump a little, it was Luna, she looked like she had a mission as she reached Amber, "So, what's going on with you and Krystal? I see the way you look at each other, and Krystal won't tell me anything", her tone wasn't unfriendly, it was however confrontational, not turning to look at her, Amber chose her drink, pushing the button and retrieving it from the trough at the bottom, straightening back up before answering, it was with a sigh that she did so,"Nothing's going on between us LuLu, honest, I love her the same as I love you and Vic, nothing is going on behind your back, you guys would be the first to know if it was, Ok?", she smiled, hoping to reassure Luna that there was really no need for follow up questions. They walked back side by side, Luna hadn't uttered a word all the way but Amber thought she seemed unable to let the matter go, she stopped Luna just before they reached the closed door, she hushed her voice a little so as not to let anyone inside hear, "Look Luna, I had some feelings for Krystal that I thought she felt too but it seems I was wrong, I never acted on my feelings but I saw her texts to a guy in the company and I think she's seeing him but you can't say anything, not even to Vic, anyway, I don't have those feelings anymore, i've moved on, can you just drop it please, I feel stupid for even having them in the first place", she hoped to keep the sincerity in her voice as they entered the room after a brief nod of acknowledgement from Luna. Both Krystal and Victoria looked up when the doors opened, Krystal's heart leapt when she saw Amber, it always had and always will, although she wished Amber would put her phone away for 2 seconds. The girls sat in a kind of circle and discussed the song they were recording and possible video concepts, Victoria was feeling a little tension in the air, what had Luna been talking to Amber about in the hall?, and why was Krystal so quiet?. After another hour of talk, in which Amber was lounging on her chair, on her phone again, Krystal was checking her nails and not looking at anyone and Luna was paying complete attention, as she always did, it was time to go home. Victoria and Luna left together, telling the others that they had a spa trip planned and were going to really catch up with each other, Amber was cleaning up the mess she'd left around her, a few wrappers and bottles, bits of paper with notes scribbled on them and balled up, that kind of thing, Krystal watched her from the door where she waited, they would be going home together after all. A few minutes passed where Krystal's inner monologue ran wild as she still couldn't believe how in love she was, if only there would be no repercussions telling the others, she couldn't take that risk and split up the group. Letting out a small sigh as Amber finished and reached her, she was soon in Amber's arms, the hug was sudden but nice, her instincts were to pull away in case one of the others came back for something they'd left behind but before she could check the corridor just to be safe, Amber had gently pressed her lips to Krystal's cheek, knowing all this time why Krystal kept looking nervous and not wanting to push their luck, she let go and looked intensely into Krystal's eyes as she cupped her face in her hands, she was so soft and delicate, so beautiful, how had she never said anything before?. They hurried to the car, not daring to hold hands, if the paparazzi got hold of those kinds of photos, they would be in trouble for certain. They had to get home and pack clothes and pyjamas for Luna's sleepover later, pulling out of the drive, it was Krystal who spoke first, "Am, thanks for not telling anyone, I just need a little more time, can we go to my place first?, I need to get some things for later", she smiled as she talked, the happiness clear in her voice, she touched her hand to Amber's shoulder, just wanting that contact they had a few minutes earlier. Amber cleared her throat before speaking, the day's recording had made her slightly hoarse, she flicked her eyes to Krystal and back to the road as she replied, "Sure, it's ok Krys, I know you need to be ready before we tell them, I can wait as long as I can be with you, I don't care if we never tell anyone. I'll wait outside in the car whilst you get what you need, ok? You should get stuff for a few nights so you can come stay with me after tonight, what do you think?", again she glanced at Krystal whose cheeks had reddened with excitement, she was so cute when she blushed. An hour later and they pulled up to Krystal's place, Amber kept the engine running and put the radio on as Krystal got out and said she'd be 2 minutes, in reality she was 10 minutes but Amber didn't mind, she just wanted to spend ll her time with Krystal and that's what they would be doing for the next week at least. Humming to herself as Exo's Overdose came on the radio, she heard the dull thunk of the passenger door open, Krystal asked for help loading her suitcase and overnight bag into the booty, she wasn't the strongest after all. This was Amber's time to shine, hopping out the car, she hoisted the suitcase into the boot she'd opened as she went round the car, Krystal couldn't help but notice Amber's slight muscle definition, not too much but just enough, Amber always worked out at the weekends at least, she tried to help by dragging the overnight bag to the back of the car but it weighed a ton, how had she carried it down the stairs?, maybe seeing Amber this strong had weakened her mentally and it had affected her physically?. Amber easily picked the bag up, depositing it into the boot to join the suitcase, flashing Krystal with her crooked smile, how could Krystal not be in love with her, tousling her short hair as she walked round to the driver's door and got in. Amber's phone pinged as she drove to her place, knowing that it was probably Jackie, she asked Krystal to read the message, as she opened the phone Krystal's heart fluttered, Amber's wallpaper was an old photo of the two of them from a photo-shoot they had done together, they had been asked to hold hands, maybe the photographer had known, maybe not but it was nice to see the photo she'd forgotten about again, Amber looked so handsome, the text was from Jackie, 'Amber! Yo get back to me, mom wants to Skype call you later, are you gonna be in? Love you idiot X', they had their own kind of affection as sisters all do, relaying the message to Amber, she was asked to text back that Amber wouldn't be in unfortunately as she had previously made plans but could her mom call tomorrow instead. Pulling into Amber's parking spot in front of the building, they both jumped out of the car as Amber turned the engine off, leaving the overnight bag in the boot, Amber took Krystal's suitcase out and refused to let her carry it into her flat, JackJack greeted them in his usual upbeat barking tirade, Amber put Krystal's suitcase on the bed and gave JackJack his food, Krystal stood awkwardly as Amber got changed and packed her clothes for the night, afterward, she crossed the room and held Amber in her arms, this time she initiated the kiss, letting it linger as long as she could before their lips parted, each second that passed was a new experience, it felt like her whole world was encapsulated in these moments with Amber, like nobody or nothing else mattered for those few minutes, it was the best feeling, she gently pulled away, stroking Amber's face as she went to the toilet. Grabbing their bags a few minutes later, they left and drove to Luna's, saying bye to JackJack. "Baby, do you mind if we stop off at the mart, I need to pick up something since we missed lunch?, I'll get you something too", Amber touched Krystal's shoulder as she asked. Krystal nodded agreement and smiled at Amber, she was hungry, and she probably would be a little thirsty after she ate something, she loved being taken care of and she loved Amber's new affection towards her, it was nice, it felt natural. Half an hour later, they arrived at the mart, both got out of the car and stepped inside, the ding of a sensored bell sounded alerting the shopkeeper to their entrance, he smiled at them as they saw him behind the counter saying a friendly hello. Walking around the shop, they grabbed a drink each, a few packets of snack food and an ice cream each, reaching the counter, the shopkeeper greeted them again, tilled up their shopping, gratefully received Amber's money, gave her change and bid them a good day. After leaving the mart and getting in the car, Amber set the gps to Luna's place, she still wasn't familiar with the route, Krystal meanwhile had opened her ice cream and was enjoying it whilst Amber started the engine and they set off on their journey. Krystal's phone pinged, it was Luna, 'Hey Krys, are you still coming? Is Amber bringing you? X', she smiled at the text, relaying it to Amber who smiled too, she sent a quick reply that yes they would be there soon. Pulling into a car park around the corner from Luna's, there was no parking any nearer, they both got out, walking round to the boot, Amber began unloading the bags, she was rushing for some unknown reason, Krystal caught hold of her t-shirt, stopping her in her tracks, "Krys, we gotta get the stuff out of the car babe", her tone wasn't annoyed but there was an urgency that confused Krystal, pulling Amber towards her, she held her close, waiting until Amber looked into her eyes and pressed their lips together, in a slow and gentle tirade of kisses, both forgot entirely their qualms about the night ahead when they'd be together but separate, she never wanted to let go but Krystal knew that Luna would text them if they were much longer so she broke off the kiss and held Amber at arms length. "We better go babe, they'll be wondering where we are, as much as I'd like to stay here with you", she grinned as she broke off the embrace and they carried their bags up to Luna's building. They were greeted at the door by Victoria, she seemed excited enough for them all, Luna was apparently in the bathroom freshening up, stepping inside the flat, they looked around, it was an impressive size for what it was, there were 2 rooms leading off of the front room, these were designated bedrooms for the night, Amber had been mistaken in thinking there was one each, she hoped she was sharing with Krystal, it was like everybody either knew about them or just wanted them to be together anyway. Sharing a quick gleeful glance as Victoria confirmed that Amber and Krystal were sharing a room, they went into their room and unpacked, closing the door behind herself as she exited, Victoria said dinner was in 10 minutes and she'd tell Luna they'd arrived. It was extremely difficult to keep their hands off of each other, it was even harder not being able to kiss, at times, whilst they were unpacking alongside each other, their hands touched, each time this happened it was like a tiny electrical charge traveled between their fingers. Luna knocked the door and appeared just after one of these moments, they both jumped as she walked in, looking between the two of them, Luna asked suspiciously, "What were you two up to?, you jumped so bad just now...anyway, hi hi hi! welcome to my place..", she did a twirl like a game-show assistant, "Dinner's ready, get your pyjamas on and come out to the sofas", she exited with a grin stretched across her face that looked like it was in no danger of disappearing any time soon, she was such a happy person. A few minutes later, after changing into their pyjamas, Amber's were a vest and long shorts, Krystal's were the old style fluffy jacket and trouser combination, she looked cute, Amber smiled to see her like this. Jumping onto the sofa and laying her head on Luna's lap, Amber looked up at her with a cheeky grin, "Hey Luna, thanks for inviting us, it's gonna be fun", Krystal sat in a chair with her feet on the cushion, resting her chin on her knees, she looked lonely and Amber didn't like it, she went over and leant on Krystal, draping her arms around her neck and resting her chin on her head, Luna had gone in the kitchen to help Victoria with the food preparation, homemade pizza was on the menu. The evening passed with little drama, some games of spin the bottle, and a few movies with popcorn and drinks, then Victoria said she was sleepy, bidding the others a good night and closing the door behind her, Krystal was yawning as she got up and crossed to her room, she left door, not wanting to be woken up when Amber came bed in a little while. Luna cleared her throat before leaning towards Amber and in a hushed tone asking what she'd wanted to know the whole night but couldn't ask because of Victoria, "So, you and Krystal, what's up with that situation? she's really different recently but she seems so much happier, did you tell her how you feel?", It was clear that Luna wasn't going to tell anyone anything that was said between them but Amber had to respect Krystal and not say a word, instead she just smiled almost apologetically and said nothing was going on and no she hadn't told Krystal about how she had previously felt, why would she?, it would just make things awkward. Not completely satisfied that Luna had believed her but eager to be closer to Krystal and stifling a yawn of her own, Amber said goodnight to her and shuffled off into their room, shutting the door behind her quietly so as not to wake Krystal if she was asleep already. She debated whether to get undressed before getting in bed but decided against it since Victoria or Luna could walk in at any moment, she slid underneath the duvet and waited a moment before cuddling into Krystal, listening out for Luna shutting her bedroom door. Before she could close her eyes, Krystal turned to face her, putting her arms around Amber, she lightly kissed her and smiled her infectious smile, Amber couldn't help but smile back. Whispering so as not to wake the others or be easily eavesdropped on, they declared their love for each other and kissed again, this time with more passion, trying to stay quiet, Amber shifted herself on top of Krystal, now laying on her back, gently lowering herself onto Krystal, careful not to put too much weight on her fragile frame, Amber never broke the kiss as her hands explored up and down Krystal's body, slowly teasing her now prickled skin, Amber's fingers were cold, although there was no doubt a large percentage of it was excitement mixed with sudden pleasure. Amber was gentle as she stroked from Krystal's legs up to her face, lingering only at the curve of her breasts, they could do nothing more with present company but Amber hoped this was enough to let Krystal know her intentions. Seeming as though she was being cruel momentarily, she rolled off of Krystal and laid next to her, breaking the kiss but maintaining eye contact whilst she stroked her face, she kissed Krystal teasingly and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Krystal as she moved her lips away. Frustration rippled through Krystal as the kiss ended, "Amber, why? I was ready?, I can't wait for it, why do you care what the others might see, they aren't going to just burst in", her voice was shaky with desperation but honesty, she hoped Amber would just continue where they'd left off but instead she got a reply almost instantaneously, how their frantic whispering hadn't woken anyone she didn't know. "You know I want to go further baby, but with Vic and Luna here it's impossible, wait and It will be worth it, I promise, I love you princess", she pulled Krystal in to a cuddle, no more was said on the matter and they fell sleep in the same position as before. Victoria woke up before anyone else, she quietly tiptoed into the kitchen and made herself and cup of cocoa, sitting on the lone chair, legs up, resting the cup on her knee, she wondered how long the others would sleep for when Luna walked dozily into the room, she said nothing but waved her acknowledgement, "Krys and Am aren't up yet", she informed Luna, hoping a little that one of the two would wander out of their bedroom. It was a while before either emerged, in the meantime, Victoria had a slightly whispered chat with Luna about the other two, "Hey Lu, have you noticed anything odd between them?, Am's acting really protective while Krys is being really shy sometimes when Am walks in, it's weird. Did AM say anything to you when you were in the hall the other day at the studio?", she cradled her cup of lukewarm cocoa as she waited for Luna's reply. After a moments careful thought, Luna's reply was both sincere and carefully constructed so as not to tell Victoria anything Amber had actually said, "I know what you mean but she didn't say anything, we talked about her solo work, Jackie and JackJack, that's all, I don't think there's anything going on, they would have told us, we're their best friends Vic, let it go, don't pester them, they won't thank you for it", she sipped her tea, made a few minutes ago, it was still blisteringly hot so it was a tiny sip that just singed her lips. Clearly Victoria wasn't going to let go of this, she was frustrating in that sense, after draining her cup and getting up, Victoria went into her room and got dressed, she came back into the room and told Luna she was getting some fresh air, Luna nodded and watched her go, sighing at her persistence, she put her cup on the table and crossed lightly over to Krystal and Amber's room, knocking on the door, she opened it slowly, peeking inside, she was glad Victoria had left, this was really awkward, she snapped the door shut behind her, standing facing back into the room where her tea was waiting, her breath was heavy as she tried to think clearly, how could she pretend not to have seen anything, maybe it was wrong to just peek into their room as she had but wow, that would be hard to forget. "Shit!, Lu wait!", Amber's voice was shaking as she tried to get dressed quickly, hoping that Victoria wasn't there consoling Luna and asking details of what she'd seen and wondering how Luna was reacting, if only they'd waited until they were back at hers, how were they going to keep this quiet now?. Pulling her hoody on over her naked torso and pulling shorts on, she yanked the door open to find Luna stood frozen just outside, inside the bedroom, Krystal had pulled the covers up and was silently sobbing into them, how could they have been so careless, she had wanted to wait for this exact reason, keep it from the others for this reason, she just lay, crying for a while as Amber tried to diffuse the situation. Luna wasn't sure what to say as Amber scooted around her and stood in front, gripping her arms gently in an effort to get her attention, looking into Amber's eyes but not seeing her, seeing only the image of both Krystal and Amber together, in the most intimate way, parts of their bodies never seen by any of the others, a tear silently rolled down her cheek and she didn't know why she was upset, maybe because Amber had promised her feelings for Krystal had dissipated, maybe because she thought she would have been told at least in secret, sworn to secrecy again, it didn't matter, she thought she could trust the both of them but how could she now?. It took Amber a minute to collect her thoughts as she watched the tear roll down Luna's cheek, wiping it away with her thumb, she kept her eyes directly on Luna's as she spoke, "Luna, i'm sorry you saw that, i'm sorry I lied to you, you know I don't usually lie but I needed you to believe me in case Vic asked and you had to tell her something, do you understand?, I am so sorry we couldn't tell you anything, we only got together a few days ago, believe it or not, you were going to be the first person to know, you know I love you like a sister Lu. Krys made me keep it from everyone and I couldn't betray her with that could I? I love her too much, she is my whole world and I would do anything for her but if you think I'm going to start forgetting about you, and Vic for that matter, you're wrong but please can we keep this whole thing from reaching anyone else, Krys would kill me. I have to go see if she's ok, I think she's upset, give me a minute, ok?, go sit down, wipe your tears and we can talk". Leaving the room and shutting the door behind her, she crossed the room and sat on the bed, sure enough, Krystal was cocooned in the quilt, gentle sobs emitting form under the duvet, Amber pulled the duvet from Krystal's face and wiped her tears away, it was Krystal who spoke first in a hiccoughing way, between sniffles, "Am, what happened, is Luna ok? Is she going to tell Vic? Oh god! why didn't we wait!!", Amber was silent momentarily as a new wave of tears cascaded down Krystal's already rosy soaking wet cheeks, "Krys, it's ok, Luna's a little shocked by what she saw and the fact I lied to her before about how my feelings for you had gone but I think she'll be ok, she's not gonna tell Vic, now go and have a shower to wash away those tears and we'll be on the sofas, Ok? I love you beautiful", although she was always happy to be in Krystal's company, she was sad that her baby was upset, helping her out of bed and grabbing a dressing gown from the back of the door, they shuffled out the the room, past a still shell-shocked Luna and into the bathroom, Amber turned the shower on and made sure Krystal got in before shutting the door behind her as she sat down on the sofa next to Luna, trying to diffuse the situation a little bit more. "How could you lie to me Amber, I thought I meant more as a friend to you, don't worry i'm not telling Victoria anything, that's up to you and Krys but I hope you do it soon, it's not good to keep secrets from friends, I can forgive you but please don't lie to me in future, ok?", Luna's words were precise and exactly what she wanted to say, she didn't want to stay angry at Amber and she respected Krystal enough to keep this from anyone else knowing, she wiped her face free from tears and went to wash freshen up in the kitchen sink, leaving Amber stunned into silence and deep in thought. The door to the flat opened and in stepped Victoria, it was now or never for their acting skills to be put to the test, could they blag it as just any other day?, Amber smiled at her as she walked past her and into the kitchen where Luna was just wiping her face dry with a clean towel. "What's up Luna?, are you ok?", she sounded concerned for a moment but was reassured by Luna who said she needed to wash the sleepiness from her face but Krystal was in the shower, this seemed to stop any further questioning as Victoria unloaded the mini shop she'd done to replenish Luna's cupboards, Luna shot Amber a warning look that she wouldn't be covering for her much longer, Amber seemed like she got the message as she nodded slightly to acknowledge the look. Krystal emerged from the bathroom and made eye contact with Victoria before shuffling back into the bedroom to get dressed, Amber thought it better, with present company, to wait for Krystal to come out before going to get dressed herself. After a rushed breakfast in which they all discussed plans for the day, Victoria and Luna were having a day shopping for their separate trips to China for filming, Amber was dropping Krystal off at the studio so she could work on her parts that she wasn't happy with in a few songs and Amber was going home to feed JackJack and Skype her mom finally. Amber and Krystal left first, carrying both bags to the car, Amber deposited them and held Krystal's door for her before jumping into the driver's seat. Pulling up to Krystal's, she leant over to kiss Krystal's cheek, "I love you princess, see you later", she jumped out the car and handed Krystal her bag from the boot, waving goodbye as she got back in the car, she'd have to call her later to make sure she was ok. Driving slowly to her place, Amber was sad, reflecting on what had unfolded before Luna's eyes, it would take a while for their friendship to get back to the way it was, Krystal was a worry though, she didn't want to have ruined things between them when they'd just started a beautiful relationship, she sighed, everything was going to be fine, she just had to talk to her mom, that always made her feel better. Deciding it was best not to tell her mom about Krystal, she pulled up at her building a few moments later and sat with the engine running as she messaged Jackie for advice instead, hoping that her sister wouldn't tell her mom and would be sympathetic, it was hard texting these kind of things, she pressed send on a paragraph she had drafted explaining the whole ordeal, with no dirty details of course. Sitting in her car for a while, her phone pinged twice in succession as she was about to doze off, one was a reply from Jackie, man that was quick, the other, a message from Krystal. Deciding that she'd see why Krystal was texting first, she opened the message, 'Am, I'm sorry for how I was earlier, I love you too and if it's ok, can I still stay the week at yours? Xxx', Amber smiled to herself, it was a relief knowing that she hadn't upset Krystal, now she opened Jackie's reply, it was a short answer, one she didn't like, this was going to be awkward, 'Call me X', her happiness at Krystal's message had disappeared as soon as she read the other message, the conversation was going to be awkward anyway but she knew that Jackie would want details and she wasn't sure if she could tell her much more than she'd put in the text. Turning off the engine, she got out of the car, retrieved her bag from the boot and walked into the building, at least JackJack was happy to see her, filling his bowl and giving him fuss, she put her bag in her room and turned the shower on, she just needed the jet of hot water to wash away today's drama. A few moments later, she undressed and stepped underneath the spray, letting the water run down her body a while, she soaped up a sponged, covering herself in bubbles before rinsing them off, rubbing shampoo through her hair, she closed her eyes, stepped under the water and let it run through her soapy hair, rubbing ti after a while to make sure there were no remnants of shampoo, she turned the shower off and stepped out, rubbing herself down with a towel and walking out of the bathroom naked, she picked up a hoody and boxers, knowing that the Skype call to her mom wasn't going to show below her waist, pulling the boxers on and zipping the hoody up, she towel dried her hair, it was super fluffy whenever she did this so she grabbed a comb and ran it through, flattening the fluff. Drafting a quick reply to Krystal, asking if she needed picking up and saying it was ok to stay, she sent a 'later X' to Jackie, she Skype'd her mom, who picked up after a few seconds, "Amber, how are you sweetheart? How's Korea? We miss you", concern for her daughter's well-being wasn't easily masked but she managed to keep the smile genuine regardless, Amber was grateful, apparently Jackie had kept her secret, phew!. Smiling back, she answered, "Hey mom, yeah Korea's good, you'd love it, you should come over some time, bring dad, I miss you too and i'm ok mom, the people are really nice to me and of course I have the girls looking after me, how's dad?", she loved her family so much but she was particularly close to her father, it was good to keep in touch with her family, they were so far apart now. "Your father is fine Amber, so do you have a boyfriend yet? What are the Korean boys like?", her mother was so persistent when she wanted to know something, Amber hadn't been able to tell her that she wasn't interested in boys, her parents were old fashioned, they'd disown her if they knew, it hurt her to know that they'd never accept her partner but it was what she had to do to have a relationship with both Krystal and her family. "Mom, no, I have to go, someone's calling me, I love you, tell dad I said hi and I love him too", nobody was ringing her but she wanted to avoid the question and her phone had pinged twice during the call, as soon as she had hung up the call with her mom, she Skype'd Jackie, it was easier than a phone call, luckily Jackie lived alone and her parents wouldn't be able to eavesdrop, shaking slightly with nerves as Jackie answered, she waved and started talking about the previous night, when she'd finished, she wasn't ready for the response, Jackie started laughing, after a minute, she stopped, "You idiot! serves you right, why didn't you guys wait til you got home?, then nobody would have burst in on you. Poor Luna, having to see your naked ass, haha, I'd have been sick, it'll be fine, i'm sure you'll work it out, don't worry, I won't tell mom and dad but you need to call us more often, we do miss you, I gotta go anyway, I have a hot date, I love you stupid, call you soon", she hung and relief washed over Amber. Reading her texts, she dismissed Jackie's as she'd just clarified everything through the call, Krystal had said she'd get a taxi in 15 minutes. She hadn't realised how much time had passed before her door buzzer sounded and she got snapped awake, running to her door, she looked through the spyhole and saw Krystal, opening the door quickly, Krystal stepped inside and looked Amber up and down, she hadn't managed to put on a pair of shorts or trousers, Krystal appreciated the boxers though, she looked sexy. Amber caught Krystal looking at her and blushed, she had forgotten to get dressed properly, wait, why was she blushing? Krystal had seen her naked, she shut the door and took her bag to the bedroom, it was full of make-up and essentials for the week, plus she had brought a weeks worth of groceries just in case Amber had forgotten to do a shop. Plonking herself down on the sofa, she was greeted with the pleasant image of her girlfriend getting dressed in the bedroom, she hadn't shut the door and now Krystal could she her butt, it was cute, squeezable, in fact, the temptation to do so was overwhelming but she had no time to act upon it as she had stared for so long, Amber had actually got dressed and was walking towards her before she exited her daydream. "where were you just now? Can I come next time?", she placed her hands on the back of the sofa and kissed Krystal gently to bring her fully back to reality. Krystal smiled and grabbed the front of Amber's hoody, pulling her back into a longer kiss, she wasn't getting away that easily, they were alone after all and Krystal had no plans to leave the bed at all if she could help it. "Where do you think you're going?", Krystal's voice was barely a whisper and it made Amber's skin prickle as her hot breath reached her lips, she liked the new Krystal. Amber told Krystal she'd have to wait for them to snuggle and anything else, JackJack needed exercise and more food, she was going to take him for a walk and Krystal should make herself comfortable, putting JackJack on his lead and picking up her keys, she told Krystal she loved her and wouldn't be long, Krystal said the same back, minus the taking long and said she'd miss her until she came back. The door shut gently behind Amber as she thought about the shortest but most effective walking route to take JackJack both to the store and get him enough exercise, deciding to cut through the local park for the exercise part and knowing the store was along the way, her journey was planned and soon she would be back in Krystal's arms, where she belonged. The flat was so empty without Amber in it and of course JackJack's tiny barks for attention, Krystal had to think what to do whilst she waited for the woman she loved to return home, she imagined how nice it would be if this was permanent, if she lived here, came home to Amber every day, it would be heaven but how could she if she wasn't ready to admit they were together, she hated being this closed off from her friends but she couldn't work up the courage to be out to the world just yet. A few moments passed before she dragged herself off the sofa and wandered around the flat, it was filled with little things that were so Amber, fan mail, picture's of her family and pictures of the band, she smiled at the latter. Wandering into the bedroom she had a closer look now she was able to, she gasped seeing the photos Amber had chosen to keep in this room, the most private room in the entire place, they were all pictures of the both of them, just them, some of just Krystal, it was heartwarming to see, she really had been in love with Krystal for a long time, the thought made her so happy, a solitary tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away at once, feeling silly for letting her emotions get the better of her again but how could she not fall deeper in love seeing this?. She left the room ad went into the kitchen where she opened the fridge and grabbed a drink, finding the sofa again and turning on the tv, she watched her favourite soap for the rest of her time alone. Thoughts and daydreams were swimming in Amber's head, what would Krystal be doing in her flat?, had she seen the photos in her room?, was she weirded out by it?, she didn't know but she hoped she was going to go home soon, JackJack was easily distracted today and she was having to wait even longer and with even more patience for him to get back to her. Eventually they made it to the store and brought JackJack's food, Amber also found a florist next door and brought Krystal a dozen red roses, she didn't know if Krystal even liked flowers but she thought it was a romantic thing to do, smiling to herself, they walked back through the park and back to the flat, JackJack was no problem on the way back, never stopping to sniff a tree or chasing another dog. It had started to get cold and she could feel droplets of rain, she hadn't dressed for rain, a t-shirt and shorts weren't really going to help in the rain, she was almost at her building when the rain poured, it was like a giant shower, crap, no bra either, she jogged inside, trailing JackJack and shaking with the cold, running into the lift before the doors could shut, they waited, both shivering, for the lift to reach her floor, it clanged as it did so a few minutes later, it was a slow lift when it wanted to be. Stepping out of the lift, dripping rain behind them, she reached her door and could hear the tv playing, Krystal was in the front room, she would probably laugh when she saw the state of her, it served her right for going out like this though, wasting no more time and really wanting to get inside, she turned her key in the lock and walked through the door, letting JackJack off his lead walking fully into the room herself, she pulled off her shoes and placed them near the door as she walked towards Krystal who had just looked up from the tv and was stifling a laugh at her expense, "Don't laugh, it's not funny", she had her sulky face on, bottom lip jutting out and drops of rain occasionally dripping from her hair down her face, she had one hand behind her back and only just remembered that she had brought the roses when she saw Krystal stop laughing and look sympathetic as she got up and crossed the room to comfort her, she brought them out from behind her back just as Krystal reached her, eliciting a squeal of joy, she received a peck on the cheek for her troubles before Krystal told her to get in the shower to warm up. Walking into the bathroom, trailing water behind her, Amber took her off her t-shirt just as Krystal scooted round the corner mopping up the water with a towel, she looked up and saw Amber's naked toned torso, blushing, she made to leave but Amber grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, "You're gonna have to get used to seeing me like this soon enough if we're gonna be together baby", she grinned and kissed Krystal gently, teasingly, biting Krystal's lip lightly, hearing a gasp of longing, there was no way she was showering alone now, it didn't take long for them to be kissing frantically, pulling clothes off each other as fast as they could, fingers clumsily missing buttons and zips, it took no time at all for Krystal to take Amber's clothes off but Amber struggled for a little while to undo Krystal's dress, it was much harder to do from the front. Backing into the shower, all the time Amber feeling for the wall to make sure they wouldn't fall, she made sure Krystal cleared the door by holding their bodies together tightly, sliding the door behind them, she turned the shower on, the water was a welcome warmth that not even Krystal could provide for her, this was a first for them both but they never felt awkward as they explored each others bodies, first with their lips, then soft hands, making them shudder with pleasure. It was surprising to Amber that Krystal was the initiator in anything within this whole time, she seemed so shy before, how could she have switched so quickly, not that she was complaining, Amber had been warm and clean for about 10 minutes now but why would she want to break off the intimacy?, pleasure washed over them both as they, in turn found each others sensitive places and were thorough in feeling their way inside, Amber was practiced in this sense so she knew what to expect from Krystal's fingers working clumsily but gently, trying not to do something wrong, it was her first time after all. When it was Amber's turn, she gently eased inside and was so careful with Krystal so as not to hurt her, Krystal jumped a little and it was a tight fit but she never let Amber know that she was in pain, if in fact she was, she wanted to enjoy the feeling, finding that she liked the way Amber was working her fingers, she involuntarily rose up and down to help the motion, she would reach her climax if Amber wasn't careful, self control was needed and it fell on Krystal to be the careful one, she never wanted to end this feeling, it was pleasure beyond pleasure, the way everybody should feel all the time, after a few more seconds, she felt herself reach the pinnacle of pleasure and their heavy breathing was punctured by her high pitched moan as Amber instinctively removed her fingers, she was happy that Krystal had felt this with her, it would bring them closer, washing her hand off so she could hold Krystal's face in her hands, she pressed their lips together and broke off the embrace only to rinse through her hair, Krystal was panting for a while afterwards, watching Amber now, she saw her in a whole new light, she had never seen her body in the daytime, it was beautiful, how could you resist touching every inch of her?. Stepping up to Amber and reaching around, she held her breasts, properly for the first time, teasing the nipples until they went hard, Amber turned around slowly, she gave her the kind of look that Krystal loved, those mischievous eyes that said she wanted to but better not right now, "Baby! we better get dry, i'm cold", with regret, Krystal removed her hands, which had been resting on Amber's chest, and sulkily dropped her arms to her sides as Amber turned off the shower, the both of them shivering as they stepped outside. Picking a couple of towels from the cupboard, since Krystal didn't yet know the layout of the place, they rubbed themselves dry and found clothes to put on since Amber suggested they go out for dinner. Checking on JackJack, he had enough food but she momentarily picked him up and hugged him so he wouldn't feel abandoned, she placed him back onto the floor, this time letting him out of his little enclosure, he looked like he needed to run around for a while. Checking their phones before leaving, they both had messages, Victoria had asked how they were and what were their plans for the weekend? she would be back in Korea for the weekend and wanted to catch up. Obviously they both received the same message as they made eye contact after reading, "Vic message you too?, I'll send her a message saying i'm busy if you wanna stay here instead but maybe it's time to tell her Princess?", Amber's voice was questioning but not demanding, she wanted Krystal to know she would support her whatever she decided to do. For a moment, neither said a word, then Krystal spoke, "It's ok, we'll tell her, but just her, I love Luna but I don't need her smug face when I'm already nervous as all hell, ok? Please let me talk though, I love you but I need this for myself", she was frowning at Amber slightly, almost willing her to argue against her but she never did. Sending their replies, 'Ok, let's meet up at the studio on Saturday? 8am?', sent by Krystal but dictated by Amber, she also replied with, 'Sure, Krystal mentioned going to the studio on Saturday at about 8, is that ok?', it wasn't going to be comfortable, but they had Friday to relax before then and Amber planned on helping Krystal relax a lot. They left the flat, walking to Amber's friend's cafe around the corner, nobody would see them here, they could be as open as they liked, literally nobody went there, or so they thought, as they turned into the building, holding hands in public for the first time, Luna was sitting in a chair near the window, she saw hem and waved before they could break their grip on each other, noticing this, Luna's smug grin was apparent, she pointed to their hands and did a thumbs up, Amber rolled her eyes, Luna was not discreet and now she had even more fodder for her smugness. They smiled back, waving insincerely, they sighed and entered, making their way to Luna's table, she was alone so they asked if they could join her, Amber said she'd be back and left to find her friend who was the head chef, finding him in the back of the restaurant, she asked if she could talk with him quickly, nodding, he gestured to a room just off the kitchen at the very back of the restaurant, he lead the way and shut the door behind them, informing his staff he shouldn't be disturbed. "What's up?", he wasn't much older than Amber, he had a short gelled crop of black hair, a trimmed goatee and prominent cheekbones, he looked like a model, concern was apparent on his face as his eyes traveled around Amber's face looking for a clue as to her worries, he found no clue. Taking a deep breath before answering in one, she had to get herself ready to tell him the situation, "You know i've had feelings for Krystal for a while right?, well, we hooked up earlier but we've been seeing each other secretly for a few days now, it's going well but the only person apart from me, you and Krystal who knows is Luna, the girl sat with us, anyway, we're not public and we haven't even told our friend Victoria, I really want Krystal to relax but I need you to not make it seem like you know anything, ok? I owe you one", she nervously smiled as he nodded his agreement in the plan. Krystal was uncomfortable for the first time in her life with Luna, she kept remembering the disastrous sleepover and Luna's face afterwards, she tried to look anywhere else but at her face, Luna was doing the same, the glue that held them together was Amber and she was taking forever to get back to them, after staring at the door Amber had disappeared behind for a few minutes, she emerged, Krystal couldn't hide her smile, she caught Amber's eyes and felt safe again. It wasn't an uncomfortable dinner with Luna for Amber, they talked about their plans for the weekend, Luna confirming that she too had plans to meet up with Victoria, all the while Krystal sat with her head down, she felt so alone, how could Amber be so relaxed knowing how stressful the weekend would be?, "So are you guys going together? are you going to tell her?", she was talking to Amber but her eyes flicked to Krystal as she asked the latter, she smiled a friendly smile that was nice to see after the awkwardness. With a mouth full of food, Amber just nodded, she too flicked her eyes over to Krystal, looking for approval that she hadn't overstepped the mark with Luna, she hadn't, Krystal smiled at them both in turn, she was relaxed now. "To tell the truth Lu, i'm scared, what if Vic hates me for it, I don't think I could take it", she let her head drop onto Amber's shoulder, realising how it might look to others, she lifted her head too fast and her head swam with dizziness, Amber saw and reached an arm round to steady Krystal, was she ok? what happened? did she need a doctor?, Luna's face was panicked, she was frantic, "Am, you need to take her to hospital, she's fainted", the head chef had come over, he asked if they needed help, Amber insisted they were fine and she handed him money to pay the bill, he waved it away saying it was on the house, she put the money in her back pocket, no time to put it back in her wallet, both she and Luna stood up, Luna opened the door and Amber picked Krystal up, cradling her in her arms as she walked out the door and they headed to the kerb, hailing a taxi, she gently placed Krystal on the back seat. Luna was stood waiting, she hated hospitals and even though she wanted to know if Krystal was ok, she told Amber she couldn't go with them and to please text her, Amber agreed, giving her a brief hug to reassure her and she got in the taxi next to Krystal, "Hospital please", her voice was full of worry, it was an odd and horrible experience seeing the love of her life so helpless and vulnerable, a tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away furiously, how could she let herself get so upset?, Krystal would be fine. The driver pulled up to the hospital, Amber handed him the note from her back pocket and got out, gently lifting Krystal out she kicked the door shut gently and thanked the driver, Krystal was really light so it took Amber no time to get to the reception desk, she told the receptionist what had happened and was directed to the waiting area, a nurse arrived with a gurney and Amber placed Krystal on it, she went to fill out the admission form at reception while the nurse said she would put Krystal on a ward and come to find her in a moment, nodding, Amber's head was thumping with a stress headache, she filled out the form the best she could, apologizing that she didn't know details about Krystal's medical history, the receptionist said it was ok and what relation was she to the patient, she hesitated before telling her she was Krystal's partner, it was nice to say out loud, there was no judgment from the receptionist who smiled and said she should wait for the nurse to return in the waiting area. As she was about to sit down, the nurse arrived, she detoured to reception to pick up Krystal's form and walked towards Amber reading as she did so, "Hi, i'm Miss Jung's nurse, you can call me Yuri, and your name is?", she smiled kindly at Amber as she asked, it took Amber a minute to remember even her own name, she stuttered as she replied quietly, "A-Amber, i'm Amber, Krystal's partner, how is she? Can I go see her?", frantically babbling as she spoke, she realised she sounded stupid but she was worried. Yuri kept the same smile, she must get this all the time Amber thought, she tried to smile sincerely back but could only manage a feeble grimace, "You can see her now, she's awake but a little groggy, she has low blood sugar, been eating too healthy, i'll show you the way Miss..?", as they walked she turned her head inquiring after Amber's surname, "Oh, Liu, Amber Liu, please call me Amber though", she smiled, this time genuinely, her heart had leapt at the news of Krystal being ok. They rounded a corner into a ward almost empty, there were only two other people apart from Krystal in the room, an old man, surrounded by his family and a young man, alone in his bed but sound asleep. When Amber saw Krystal, she grinned at her, it was so good to see her conscious again, she walked over to her and sat down, Krystal was asleep but she woke up when she heard the chair beside the bed move, opening her eyes and seeing Amber sat there, staring at her, she smiled, it was good to see her, "Hey you, what happened? How did I get here?", her voice was croaky so she drank a little water from a cup on the side table, she had so many questions and now she looked to Amber for answers, "You fainted Krys, I carried you into the hospital, they said you have low blood sugar, eating too healthy I think, anyways, I'm glad you're ok, I hope you don't mind that I said I was your partner?", she looked at Krystal, trying to gauge her reaction. "It's ok baby, it's about time we went public right? but we should tell Vic before anyone else, she'd never forgive us otherwise, ok? now come here and give me a cuddle, I love you sillyhead", Krystal was happy finally to admit that they were a couple, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Amber came in for the cuddle she had waited patiently for, letting a small sigh escape, they had finally gotten each other back into their arms, although the circumstances weren't ideal. She could hear whispering close by, her eyes slowly opened, she had fallen asleep on the chair next to Krystal, it was a bright morning and she took a moment to gather her thoughts and to let her eyes adjust, the voice had belonged to Krystal, she was talking to the nurse who had shown Amber where to go last night. Amber sniffed to clear her nose and as she stretched her arms out, both women looked at her with smiling eyes, she automatically smiled back but wondered how dopey she looked, "Hey, how are you feeling today princess?", she only had eyes for Krystal right now, looking into Krystal's eyes was like nothing else in the room existed, it was peaceful, the nurse walked away, sensing that she was intruding on an intimate moment. Amber held Krystal's hand gently, tracing her forefinger along the back, it tickled but Krystal needed the contact, no matter how small, after a moment she replied, "I'm ok Llama, better for having you here, sorry you had to carry me yesterday. Can you get my clothes from my bag please? I need to change, the nurse said we could go", she grinned at Amber as she said it, all she wanted was to sleep in Amber's bed, cuddling her. Handing Krystal her clothes, Amber excused herself and left to find a vending machine, she was always thirsty when she woke up and she was sure Krystal would like something too, sleepily shuffling down the corridor, she almost walked into someone, "Sorry", she didn't look up to see who it was but she was grabbed on the arm by them, whoever it was had obviously been offended that she had given a halfhearted apology, about to give them and earful for being rude, she turned and was shocked to see Luna, the same Luna who was scared of hospitals, shit! she'd forgotten to text her, that must be why she was here. "Amber! where's Krystal, is she ok????", she was frantic, her voice was shaky, what did she imagine had happened to Krystal since she had left them? that coupled with her fear had made Luna worry too much. Amber stepped closer and hugged her friend tightly, not too tight but just enough to convey the fact that she understood Luna was scared but it would be ok, "It's ok, she's fine, it was low blood sugar, that's all, come with me to the cafeteria, we can talk there, ok? It's good to see you, sorry I didn't message you, I forgot", she turned a dumbstruck Luna around, they didn't speak all the way to the cafeteria, Amber brought them a cup of tea each and they sat down, finally Luna spoke, "I wish you had remembered to text me Am, you know I hate hospitals, i'm glad Krystal's ok though, did you sleep here? are we going to tell Vic?", she was aware she was babbling and she was waiting for a huge reply from Amber as she sipped her tea. Amber took a big swig of tea, at the back of her mind, she wanted to be with Krystal right now but she couldn't abandon Luna in the very place she was scared of, she gulped her tea down and answered calmly, looking into Luna's eyes, "I know Lu, I know but i'm glad you got up the courage to come in, yes I slept here, how could I leave my girlfriend at her most vulnerable, the chair was super uncomfortable but I didn't mind as long as I was with her. No, me and Krystal are seeing her on Saturday still so we'll tell her then, ok? when you finish, we can go see Krystal together, she's been discharged so she's probably waiting for me to take her home, don't give me that soppy look", the look Amber was referring to was Luna's go to cute face, she made the face when one of the members was being soppy, Amber found it annoying but she knew why Luna was making it at her, she had been accidentally soppy about Krystal, she instantly regretted being so open with Luna. "What look? there isn't a look on my face, you guys are so cute though, Krystal brought out the romantic side in you, I like it. Ok i'm ready", Luna drained her cup before Amber could say anything, she knew she'd almost gone too far but she giggled at herself regardless. As they turned the corner out of the cafeteria, Amber stopped at the vending machine and brought a drink, she said she'd meant to get Krystal something but Luna had distracted her, walking back to Krystal, Amber asked Luna's plans for the day, when she said she had none, Amber invited her over, she accepted and they smiled as they saw Krystal at the ward's reception desk, bag in hand, ready to go, she didn't notice them at first but then she beamed upon seeing Luna, she also knew Luna's fear must be killing her but she appreciated her friend's concern. Amber grabbed Krystal's bag from her, there was no way she was gonna let her carry it, it was moments like this that warmed Krystal's heart, how could she not love Amber when she was so chivalrous?, "Thank you, i'm ready, I signed the form and we can go, hey Luna, thanks for coming, it's great to see you", she beamed at Luna who burst into tears all of a sudden, Krystal was quick to hug her, where had this come from, had her fear got the better of her?, bewildered, she looked to Amber for answers, she just shrugged and Krystal waited for Luna to compose herself a little, amid sniffles and wiping her tears, Luna hiccoughed as she spoke, "I'm just so glad you're ok, you scared me when you fainted, I thought the worst things Krys", she stood up straight and moved out of Krystal's hug, a nurse handed her a few tissues, she thanked her, and wiped her face, she felt silly for crying, if she was this upset as a friend, how must Amber have felt?, she felt so selfish. After a brief group hug, in which Luna cried a little more but not as much as before, they walked out of the ward and exited the hospital a few minutes later, the doctor had advised Krystal to drink sugary drinks for a while to get her blood sugar back up, Amber knew this, therefore the drink she had gotten from the vending machine was an energy drink with lots of sugar content, she handed it to Krystal as they all got in her car, Luna had taken a taxi to the hospital, Amber informed Krystal that Luna would be hanging out with them at hers for the day, Krystal nodded in acknowledgement as she sipped her drink. The drive back was uneventful, they spent the time chatting about ideas for choreography in future videos, although nothing could be confirmed until they talked to Victoria, just as they thought this, Amber's phone, which was on the dashboard being used for navigation, rang through the speaker, she pressed accept on the call, Victoria's voiced echoed through the car, "Hey Amber, how are you? still up for meeting Saturday?", she waited for a moment for Amber's reply, after looking around at Krystal, she finally replied, "Yeah sure, hey Vic, I'm good, umm... we have to talk to you about something anyways when we meet, ok? See you soon, love you Vic", she hung the phone up and concentrated on diving again, not saying a word to either Luna or Krystal who were both looking at her as if she'd sinned somehow. Luna was the first to speak, scowling at Amber, she asked, "Am, what are you going to tell Vic? Are you gonna tell her about the hospital?? I think you should, are you at least going to tell her about you guys? Am?", she gently shook Amber, who was staring out in front of her, clearly thinking carefully, it was Krystal who brought her back to the car, she reached forward and touched Amber's arm, "Am, what's wrong baby?", she was a little worried, it wasn't like Amber to react like this, what was wrong?. Amber took a second to look at them both in turn and said she was fine, she flashed them a smile and turned off the engine, they had arrived back without realising. All three got out of the car almost in unison and Amber locked the car before they walked inside the building. Amber led the way as Luna didn't know the building layout, Krystal went between them since she wanted to be close to Amber at all times and she didn't like being at the back of a queue/line. The lift arrived within seconds of Amber pressing the button, Luna was looking around as she got in first, she was amazed at how clean and expensive it looked. Krystal walked in next, looking into Amber's eyes as she passed, the glint was back and she smiled at her llama. Amber knew that Krystal was watching her, sensing something about her persona, she grinned back at her princess, how could she ever be distracted enough not to miss her beauty?, she felt so loved just looking into those eyes. When they were all in the lift, the doors shut silently, Luna was still looking impressed as they reached the right floor a few seconds later, Krystal never took her eyes off Amber as they walked out into the corridor outside the flat, it was making Amber a little uncomfortable but she didn't say anything. Unlocking the door and stepping inside, Luna gasped, she was so easily impressed it was cute, Amber chuckled to herself as she heard a low "Wow" behind her. Krystal walked into the flat as though she owned it with Amber, she sat down on the sofa and leaned back, sighing, Amber smiled to see her so relaxed, she picked up JackJack and sat next to Krystal, she felt they both needed equal attention right now, Luna sat in a chair Amber had brought about a week ago but hadn't know why, since she never got visitors. After a while of sitting like this, all three got up almost in unison, they noticed this and laughed, Luna asked where the bathroom was and Amber went to show her, when she came back, Krystal was in the kitchen, she was washing the pots Amber had left earlier, Amber snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, Krystal jumped and dropped what she was washing back into the sink, the water absorbed the impact so there was no breakage, she moaned at Amber for making her drop it but had no chance to continue on a rampage, Amber was gently kissing her neck, making Krystal tingle was Amber's favourite thing to do and she was good at it. Just then Luna re-entered the room, "Aaaw, you guys are so cute!" she squeaked as she saw them in their embrace, Amber immediately let go of Krystal, she had forgotten Luna was here, they'd have to wait til later to continue. Krystal finished washing up and said she was tired, she said goodbye to Luna and made her way to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Amber turned to Luna, "Thanks for coming Lu, I know we don't hang out much but you know I appreciate everything you do for me right?, In answer to your earlier question, we are going to tell Vic about us, but Krystal will be the one to tell her and i'll ask her if she wants Vic told about the hospital, either way i'll text you what we decide. Thank you so much for being there for us, see you later", she felt bad for throwing Luna out so early but Krystal was going to bed and she really didn't have much to talk about with Luna at the best of times, placing JackJack back in his little pen, she walked Luna to the door and gave her the biggest hug she ever had before, she really did appreciate Luna more than she knew, waving her to the lift, she gently closed and locked the door. Going to the kitchen, she grabbed food and water for JackJack to tide him over, said goodnight and walked into the bedroom. Krystal was in bed but she was nowhere near asleep, in fact she was giving Amber the kind of look that should come with an age warning. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Come and finish what you started", she had used her best sexy voice, Amber grinned as she walked to the bed and climbed on, on all fours she crept up the bed to Krystal who laid back on the pillow letting Amber work her way up to her face. "Ok princess but you're not getting out of this bed for at least a day, I hope you're prepared", their lips were so close now, hot sweet breath was exchanged as Krystal flushed at Amber's comment, there was the familiar tingling sensation she felt whenever Amber was even near, she was ready for this and nothing else mattered when she was with Amber so she relaxed as their lips met gently, a small moan of longing finally escaped her lips as the kisses became more rapid and their breathing was erratic with the passion that spilled over from earlier. Amber was a gentle lover but she knew exactly how to make Krystal reach her pinnacle of pleasure, it was easy to let yourself go in her arms, how could anyone not want to be in her presence?, it was impossible to fathom. Breaking the kiss herself, Krystal whispered in Amber's ear, "Let me make you feel the way you make me feel all the time, I want you to feel my love". Amber smiled as she laid down on her back, she liked this controlling side of Krystal, she tried put her hands on Krystal's waist but her hands were swiftly pinned either side of her head, man Krystal was sexy when she was forceful like this. Krystal took her time feeling every inch of Amber's sculpted body, inside and out, she was happy when she heard Amber moan her name at the height of pleasure and felt her hand get soaked before retracting it and kissing Amber's lips, biting her lower one, just enough to make her tingle, Krystal rolled off her and laid down by her woman's side, they faced each other, nothing over their sweating bodies and passionately kissed, "I love you baby, I will never stop loving you and I want everyone to know, I don't care if they disapprove", Amber smiled to hear these words, finally they could be open and didn't have to hide anymore, she was so happy. They spent the rest of the day alternating between sleep and making love, it was a nice change to their hectic schedules, it felt so much better now they were truly lovers and not secret hookups. Yawning as she woke up, Amber noticed the bed was emptier than usual, Krystal must be in the bathroom or something, she got up and walked, still nude through to the front room, no sign of Krystal, weird. She sleepily walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, opening the milk she swigged a little bit and put the lid back on, replacing it in the fridge door, before she had time to shut the door, the door opened, Krystal walked in with two coffees and a few pastries, she nearly dropped them when she saw Amber butt naked in the kitchen, she kicked the door closed quickly and put everything down on the table. Grinning, she walked up to Amber and slapped her butt, Amber turned around and pulled Krystal into her, kissing her as she giggled, "Where were you cheeky?, you didn't leave a note or anything, I thought you'd had enough of me and left", she muttered into Krystal's ear, embarrassed she'd had the thought in the first place. Krystal was pleased she was missed, looking Amber up and down as she let go of her, she bit her lip, Amber was so toned it was hard not to stare, "Are you going to get dressed babe?, we need to go, Vic's back early, we need to go get her from the airport, although you know I love seeing you like this, she probably won't appreciate it", she smiled and giggled as Amber grabbed her, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, she threw her on the bed and jumped on top, "Aaaaw, do we have to leave?", she was so childish sometimes, Krystal couldn't stop giggling as Amber pecked her on the cheek and got off the bed, picking up her clothes as she went and throwing them into the laundry hamper, Krystal watched as she picked out a new pair of boxers and slid them into place, covering her tight butt, next was a white vest pulled over her messy hair, then some long shorts and a hoody, she ran a comb through her unruly mop. Rubbing gel onto her hands, she roughly styled it into a spiky quiff like hairdo, Krystal thought she looked so handsome with the time she took making herself look presentable, although in Krystal's eyes, she was perfect. Finally Amber sprayed some perfume in the air and jumped into it, it was funny her little habits, this time she caught Krystal giggling at her and scowled, "What?", she stuck out her tongue and Krystal pretended to be upset as she stood up and walked into the front room, Amber followed and put her arm around Krystal's waist, she turned her around and kissed her, it was quick but enough to slow Krystal down so Amber could pass her and grab her keys, checking that JackJack had enough food and water, he did, they both walked out the door and Amber locked the door behind them, Krystal thumped her on the arm for sneaking past, although she did it with a grin on her face, the lift was waiting for them and they got in straight away, they were in the car in no time, Amber driving of course, getting to the airport in no time, they got out and locked it behind them. Amber took this opportunity to do something she hadn't been able to before, she grabbed Krystal's hand and interlocked her fingers, this time Krystal wasn't going to pull away, that was until the were walking towards Victoria's place of arrival, she didn't her to find out like that, she wanted to be the one to tell their friend in the privacy they needed, they still didn't know how she would react. They could see Victoria waving as she walked towards them, her heavy suitcase trailing behind her, Amber offered to take it to ease the struggle but Victoria said she was ok taking it to the car herself, so Amber walked next to Krystal, the temptation to touch each other was overwhelming but they had to control themselves just a little longer, it felt like years to them. It was an awkward car ride, they were dropping Victoria off at a hotel and then they were all going out for something to eat. Amber suggested the restaurant they usually went to, Victoria was so tired she didn't argue, jet-lag was a bitch. Krystal smiled at them both, she felt both safe and panicked, realising Amber had chosen the place where they would tell Victoria about them being a couple. Taking deep breaths, they both waited outside as Victoria checked in to the hotel and took her suitcase up to her room, Amber took this opportunity to hug Krystal, reassuring her that everything would be ok. Krystal sighed into Amber's chest, she always knew there was nothing to worry about when Amber held her like this. "What if she freaks out? I'm so nervous, do you think she already knows?? I can't take the suspense", Krystal's breathing was erratic as she rapid fired muffled questions at Amber, she knew she was panicking for no reason but she couldn't help it, what if she lost Victoria as a friend?, she couldn't bear it. Amber held Krystal at arms length and comforted her with 5 words, "I love you Princess Jung", she smiled as she turned just in time to see Victoria walking out the entrance of the hotel, that was close, 2 seconds earlier and she'd be questioning Krystal and Amber's closeness, Krystal would hate it to come out like that. Amber opened Krystal's door for her, their eyes met briefly as she whispered that she shouldn't do things like that if she wanted to avoid suspicion, quickly moving to the driver's door, Amber got in and turned the key in the ignition, she waited for the girls to put on their seat-belts and pulled off, they arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and as they got out, Amber's friend waved them in. She gave him a serious look and he seemed almost to read her mind, there was no reference to her and Krystal throughout dinner, they ate silently until Victoria spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "What's with you guys? you've been quiet ever since we met at the airport, it's not that unusual for you Krys but Am, you're usually overly talkative, what's going on?", she had stopped eating and was switching her searching gaze between the two of them, Krystal kept her eyes down as she ate, Amber shot her a furtive look which didn't go unnoticed by Victoria, she scowled at Amber waiting for her to crack and confess their secret, Amber was too strong willed though and Victoria resorted to staring at Krystal as she looked up after finishing her food. After a loud gulp and a quick drink, Krystal cleared her throat, it was now or never, beneath the table, out of Victoria's line of sight, Amber gripped Krystal's hand, trying to convey her support and encouragement. Amber kept her eyes forward as Krystal spoke, both their hearts beating abnormally fast, it felt as though Victoria was a judge and they were about to be handed a guilty verdict. "Vic, we umm..well, for a while now we've been feeling things for each other that was more than friends but we didn't know what was going on and we didn't want to lose our friendship if the feelings weren't reciprocated, we've been a couple for a few days now Vic and we're happy but we didn't want you guys to hate us or even for any of the outside world to know, it's been so hard keeping this a secret but we really hope you can support us and still want to be our friend", the panic was gone from her voice and she exuded confidence, still Amber didn't let go of her hand as Krystal finished and looked at her with a smile. There was a moment of silence in which everybody was engulfed in their own thoughts, Krystal and Amber were anticipating Victoria's reaction, she sat there exactly the same as she had before Krystal spoke, processing the news, if she was honest, she wasn't surprised, about Amber, but Krystal was a surprise. Finally Amber spoke, "Look Vic, I know we went about this wrong and should have at least told you guys before but you have to understand how difficult it was to come to terms with our feelings and like Krys said, we didn't want to lose you guys as friends", she tried to keep the desperation out of her voice as she spoke earnestly, looking straight into Victoria's eyes, searching for a glimpse of how she would react. Victoria sighed then spoke, keeping her voice steady and at a friendly tone, "You guys honestly worried that you'd lose me and Luna as friends because of something you can't help?, that's insane, you know we love you regardless and you should always put your happiness before us, always, to be honest, I think we saw this coming for a while, I'm happy for you guys, you should be careful in public though, you know how fans are sometimes. Honestly guys, I am happy for you", she smiled and Amber felt Krystal relax next to her, she too felt reassured and she returned Victoria's smile. It was soon after that they hugged and departed, Victoria was going to the hotel but refused Amber's offer of a lift. Krystal got into the car and settled herself before flicking through the radio stations, Amber temporarily watched before getting in the driver's seat, Krystal was so cute. They pulled up to Krystal's place a few minutes later, Amber was staying over for a while, she had asked her neighbour to look in on JackJack and she already had a stockpile of clothes at Krystal's since the latter enjoyed a good sleepover. Getting out, Krystal input the code to the front gates and they clanged open with the electronic buzz Amber secretly loved, she didn't know why. Krystal led the way, Amber watched her perfect frame in front, damn, good job Krystal lived alone, she had spent her wages well, this place was hers and hers alone. Reaching the front door, she produced a key from her pocket, Amber stepped up behind her as she put it into the lock and turned, pushing the door open, Amber's arms were around her as they shuffled inside. "Hold on baby, I gotta check that Jess left, i'm not ready for her knowing just yet, ok?", Amber nodded as she retracted her embrace, she respected Krystal's conservation. It was a good thing she had been cautious, a few moments later, Jessica round the corner into the lounge, she had wondered who had come in. Upon seeing her sister, she smiled and walked forwards to hug her, Amber stood awkwardly behind Krystal, she still didn't know whether Jessica liked her or not. She was pleasantly surprised when Jessica hugged her too, Amber couldn't help but smile, it would be a lot easier to tell her about them. "Hey guys! I'm so glad you're back, I mean i'm not going to be here while you are Amber but I'm staying tonight, I leave for Yuri's tomorrow morning", her smile was cute, she was genuinely happy to see her sister. Wandering into the kitchen, Jessica asked if they wanted anything and Krystal left Amber standing in the same spot whilst she joined her sister in the kitchen. Jessica could sense something was going on with her sister but she couldn't figure it out, maybe if she was subtle enough with her questioning, Krystal would tell her what it was, she smiled to herself, so sneaky. Grabbing a drink from the refrigerator and leaning herself against the kitchen counter, she was joined a moment later by the woman in question, this was perfect, if she made a hash of her interrogation, at least it wasn't going to leave the kitchen. Krystal leaned against the opposite counter and sighed, trying to find the right way to tell her sister that she was never going to marry a nice boy and live like she was meant to, it was hard and she didn't want Jessica to reject her and hate her for it but Amber was right, she needed to tell her, if only for her own happiness. Sighing deeply and looking directly into her sister's eyes, she began nervously telling her how she felt towards the woman waiting patiently in the next room, she didn't pause to allow Jessica to respond until she had said everything she had endeavored to say, it was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do and she knew it would break her heart if Jessica reacted badly. Hands shaking by her side and face red from a mixture of both embarrassment and nervousness, she wished Amber was in the room but knew she had to do this alone, it was a tense few moments while Jessica deliberated, it felt like a millennium to Krystal. She jumped when Jessica suddenly raised her voice, "Amber get in here!", Krystal couldn't place her tone but hoped she was going to tear strips off of Amber, the latter shuffled into the kitchen, unaware of the goings on moments ago, she smiled at Jessica nervously, she had an inkling as to the nature of what lay ahead. Finally she settled herself next to Krystal, flashing her a reassuring smile, only their shoulders touching. "Do you really love my sister?, Krys tells me you guys are together now, I just want you to know that if you hurt her in any way, you'll have me to answer to and believe me, you'll wish you were dead when I finish with you, got it?, now hug her for god's sake, she's a bag of nerves". Both Krystal and Amber were stunned into silence, Amber put her arms around Krystal and let her nuzzle into her chest, becoming fully engrossed in the moment, neither one heard Jessica leave, she'd gone to the shops for supplies, they were having movie night, Yuri was coming over. Krystal held Amber at arms length, she could finally be happy and they had nobody to hide from, she snuggled back into her chest and closed her eyes, she would be content if they could stay like this forever. The front door opened and they broke apart just in time, Jessica entered the kitchen followed by Yuri, after a quick greeting, Krystal left the kitchen and Amber followed, they went to the bedroom to lay out some pyjamas for the night, Krystal chose a two-piece jacket and trousers pyjama combination, Amber chose her Pikachu onesie, Krystal giggled at her, she loved how childish Amber was sometimes. "Am, thanks for being patient today, I know you want everybody to know but I needed to be the one to tell Sica myself, I didn't want her to hate you too, I love you", Krystal's smile was beautiful and super infectious, Amber smiled back, crossing the room to her girlfriend she held her face in her hands, kissing her once gently, she said quietly, "I know princess, I love you too, more than you will ever know". There was a knock at the door, they broke off the embrace, Amber walked to the door and opened it to Yuri's smiling face, she hugged Amber and walked in to the room to hug Krystal, both recipients stood looking bemused for a moment until the matter was cleared up, "You guys! I'm so happy for you, I had a feeling something was going on but I don't like to presume, oh my god i'm super happy right now!", she practically bounced out of the room and Amber and Krystal exchanged looks as though confused as to what had just happened. The night passed without any drama, except the kind in the movie, Amber fell asleep halfway through, Krystal watched her sleep, barely paying attention to the movie as she smiled at Amber's adorable face. Jessica and Yuri were too engrossed in the movie to notice any of their surroundings until the movie ended and Yuri yawned, saying she should get home before it got too dark, Jessica was driving her back. "I'll be back in a little bit Soojung, don't stay up and wait for me, i'll see you in the morning, love you sis", Krystal smiled and waved her sister out, at the same moment, Amber jolted awake, she frowned at herself, she'd really wanted to watch the movie, Krystal giggled at her cuteness. Rubbing her eyes, Amber got up and made her way to Krystal's bedroom, she flopped on the bed without changing out of her clothes and was nudged awake a few moments later by Krystal, who told her to move over if she wasn't going to get undressed. A mischievous grin spread across Amber's lips and before Krystal could react, she had sat up and grabbed her around the waist, gently throwing her onto the bed, she began to cover her in tickles, Krystal erupted into high pitched giggles as she begged Amber to stop, tears streaming from her eyes as they rolled around, they only stopped when the bedroom door opened and a grumpy Jessica walked in clad in her favourite pyjamas with puffy eyes, obviously the drive had worn her out, she didn't say anything but turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Krystal and Amber immediately became quiet. "We won't do anything you don't want to baby, if you're not ok with this, tell me now, I don't want to hurt you", Krystal loved how caring Amber was, she knew Amber would never hurt her and she was ready to give her every part of her. Amber had asked if Krystal had wanted to have sex since Jessica wasn't likely to walk in again, Amber had dashed to the door and flicked the lock. Krystal wasn't sure at first but she blushed furiously and nodded, Amber smiled, not in a patronizing way but a reassuring way, the smile that always made Krystal feel safe. Amber was even more gentle this time round, every touch as light as a feather, she really didn't want to break her princess. Krystal came faster this time, maybe Amber's technique had improved but it didn't take long and she moaned into her pillow as she gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white. Deciding that she wouldn't push the luck she'd had with Jessica not walking in, Amber lay next to Krystal rather than going for a second round. Krystal looked lovingly at Amber and let her eyes drift down Amber's perfect body, seeing her chest rise and fall in rhythm, she seemed perfectly sculpted, like she was made of marble. Leaning over slightly, she nestled herself into Amber, their heads right next to each other, exchanging a kiss, Krystal placed her hand on Amber's chest, feeling every beat of her heart, it was a relaxing feeling. She softly let her hand travel down to Amber's abs, ridiculously toned but not too much, down to the top of her boxers. Playing with the waistband, she didn't notice Amber open her eyes, a light kiss on top of Krystal's head brought her back to reality. If only they could stay like this forever, Krystal would be the happiest she'd ever been. "Amber baby, we need to go, we have rehearsals in an hour, as much as I love staying in bed with you, I love having a job more", Krystal lightly tapped Amber's bum cheek, making the latter giggle and turn to face her with a grin. Before Krystal could get away, Amber reached out ninja-like and pulled her on top of herself, Krystal fell into a fit of giggles as Amber pecked all over her face and neck, tickling her as she did so. There was a knock at the door and both sprung apart, not wanting to endure the wrath of Jessica. Amber got up, pulling on her boxers and a vest, she opened the door a crack, before she could say anything, Luna burst in the room, thank God Krystal was dressed already. "You guys! I know you're all in love and stuff but we need to get to the studio like now! Krys get up!!", Jeez, why is she so excited, it's like she woke up on Christmas day and was waking her parents up to open presents. Yawning almost in unison, they told Luna to calm down and all of them left the bedroom, noticing how empty the house was, Jessica must have left already. Closing the door behind her and locking it, Krystal opened the gates with her key-fob, the clanged and buzzed slowly open as the girls waited to leave. Since Luna had walked from the nearest bus stop and Krystal's car was in for repairs, Amber was designated driver, she didn't mind much, it distracted her enough that she could control her lustful thoughts, man she had to get her brain in check in front of friends. Amber's phone buzzed as the other girls put their seat-belts on, Luna in the passenger seat and Krystal in the back, Amber had no doubts that Luna had bullied Krystal into the back but she kind of silently agreed that she needed the space, they had become so close and dependent on each other in a tiny amount of time. Since Amber had to concentrate on driving, Luna grabbed her phone and read the caller ID, it was Sunny from fellow girl group, Girl's Generation, little did they know that she was also Amber's ex, it would just be awkward to talk about it now but she resolved to tell Krystal at some point soon, I mean they worked for the same company for goodness sake, it wasn't like they could avoid each other forever. "Hey, Sunny's calling, do you want me to answer?", Luna said in a sweet and innocent tone, no knowledge of Sunny's involvement in Amber's life, Amber glanced sideways before nodding, Krystal had distracted herself with her own phone in the backseat so no worries about hiding accidental face spasms. Luna tapped the accept icon and answered, Amber couldn't hear the exact conversation on Sunny's end but her voice filtered through to Amber's ears between Luna's replies and she had to use all her strength not to smile her usual goofy smile, that would definately give the game away. Apparently it was a short conversation since Luna hung the phone up within minutes of accepting the call, Amber hoped that whatever Sunny had had to say, it wasn't about their past. "So, what did she want Lu? It must not have been much since the conversation was over quick", Amber was hoping, no, praying that it wasn't important, Luna wasn't the type to give up on something if she thought there was gossip to be had. Amber tried to keep her face as straight as possible whilst concentrating on her driving. Luna shrugged and sat back in her seat, mumbling something about talking later, Amber couldn't quite catch whether it was Luna or Sunny that wanted to talk later, man it was frustrating when Luna got the sudden sulks, come to think of it, why did she have the sulks?, what could Sunny have possibly said that put her in this mood?. Pulling into her usual spot in the SM car-park, Amber turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, Luna snapped out of her mood and followed, Krystal was still sat in the back seat, texting away, apparently oblivious to the fact they'd arrived, Amber smiled to herself, Krystal had the cutest blank expression. The SM building was remarkably empty for the time of day, only a few staff members seemed to be milling around between the offices, the three girls walked with purposed to the elevator that would take them to the studios, they were on a floor of their own, one of the top floors, the lower floors were offices for everything to do with an entertainment company, from admin to marketing and finances. People waved and greeted them as they walked through, Luna and Krystal were too distracted to notice, Luna daydreaming as she often did and Krystal still on her phone, Amber waved back with a smile to everyone who made the effort to say hello, finally they made it to the elevator doors, pressing the button that summoned their silver carriage, they waited until they heard the familiar slowing down of the pistons and the swish of the opening doors. The elevator took a while to get them up to their destination, it was almost an uncomfortable silence that engulfed them, broken eventually by Amber, "Guys! what is up with you? Lu, you've been sulky since Sunny called and Krys you've been absorbed in your phone, please tell me what's wrong", she hoped her tone wasn't too impatient but she had had enough of the silence and didn't want an awkward atmosphere, especially one that Victoria would surely pick up on. Looking between Luna and Krystal, she rolled her eyes as neither one hurried to offer an answer any time soon, Krystal eyed her with her cutest expression, hoping it was enough to get Amber to stop asking, Luna was fake smiling in the same vain, Amber folded her arms in defiance of their efforts but she sighed as she let the lift doors open and walked out into the corridor beyond, a few doors down Victoria was poking her head out round a door frame clearly looking for them, she grinned when she saw them and waved her welcome, why was she so excited?. The three of them shuffled in each distracted by their own thoughts. Closing the door behind them with a small click, Victoria waited for them all to sit down before revealing her gleeful news, "Guess what?, we have a collaboration set up with another group", her enthusiasm was not reciprocated by the other members, Amber shrugged with indifference whilst she frowned between Luna and Krystal, Luna was daydreaming again and Krystal was texting. Victoria stamped her foot impatiently, she wanted a better reaction from her members, "Hey! I said, we have a collaboration today with another group!, don't you want to know who it is?", she looked hopefully around, walking over to Amber, she poked her usually energetic friend, the latter jumped but smiled back at her. "I'm sorry Vic, these two are acting weird ever since we left out this morning, I don't know what's up with them", it was true, both Krystal and Luna had been this way for most of the journey, it was a little annoying to be perfectly honest. Sighing as she looked between them, Amber got up and walked over to Krystal, pulling a seat up next to her and holding her hand.[UNFINISHED]


End file.
